1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-sized cigarette holder commonly called a nicotine-removing pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, such a small-sized cigarette holder as shown in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Hei 1-39200 is generally known, wherein a cigarette insertion opening and a flue with a diameter smaller than that of the cigarette insertion opening are provided inside a pipe body made of a transparent material to communicate with each other in an axial direction, a tar extractor composed of a stick portion and a disc portion having a plurality of small apertures is fitted between the flue and the cigarette insertion opening, and the small apertures are disposed to face an inner wall of the flue with a slight space provided therebetween, and wherein the disc portion, as a first disc portion, is formed integrally with the stick portion, the first disc portion is fitted to a bottom portion of the cigarette insertion opening with the small apertures, which are formed in the first disc portion, positioned in the center part thereof, a second disc portion made of a copper plate with a diameter smaller than that of the first disc portion is fitted to the stick portion to face the small apertures of the first disc portion with a slight space provided therebetween, and the second disc portion is accommodated inside the flue.
The cigarette holder itself as described above, which is conventionally known in general, has the advantage that the amount of the extracted tar in the second disc portion is checked from outside and can extract tar from a cigarette sufficiently. However, as harmful effects given by cigarettes, especially tar, to the health are made clear, it becomes necessary to further enhance the ability of removing tar.
Furthermore, in a first tar extractor of the cigarette holder, which is conventionally known in general, since the first disc portion thereof is only pressure-fitted lightly to a first disc portion fitting hole provided adjacent to the cigarette insertion opening, the first tar extractor sometimes gets out of its right fitting position or comes off the cigarette insertion opening during the process of transportation or while it is carried.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a cigarette holder having a further enhanced ability of removing tar compared with that of a conventional one.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cigarette holder which is devised so that a first tar extractor does not come off its fitting hole.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention comprises: a pipe body formed of a transparent material and having a cigarette insertion opening and a flue extending to a mouth section, which are provided to communicate with each other in an axial direction; a first tar extractor composed of a stick portion and a first disc portion with a plurality of small apertures provided therein, and fitted between the cigarette insertion opening and the flue; smoke collision portions provided in the flue to face the small apertures with a slight space provided therebetween; and a second tar extractor composed of a cylinder portion, which is made of metal, and a second disc portion, the cylinder portion being fitted to the stick portion with a slight space provided between an outer circumference of the second disc portion and the flue.
Furthermore, the present invention comprises: a pipe body formed of a transparent material and having a cigarette insertion opening and a flue extending to a mouth section, which are provided to communicate with each other in an axial direction; a first tar extractor composed of a stick portion and a first disc portion with a plurality of small apertures provided therein, and fitted between the cigarette insertion opening and the flue; smoke collision portions provided in the flue to face the small apertures with a slight space provided therebetween; and a second tar extractor composed of a cylinder portion, which is made of metal, and a second disc portion, the cylinder portion being fitted to the stick portion with a slight space provided between an outer circumference of the second disc portion and the flue, wherein a projection for preventing the first disc portion from coming off is provided in a section of the cigarette insertion opening where the first disc portion of the first tar extractor is provided.
In the present invention according to the above embodiments, the small apertures provided in the first disc portion may have smoke compression portions in funnel shapes with their diameters becoming smaller from the side where smoke is sucked in, and the second disc portion of the second tar extractor may have an outer circumference inclined toward the stick portion side from the center part thereof.
According to the present invention, a projection for preventing the first disc portion from coming off is provided in a section of the cigarette insertion opening where the first disc portion of the first tar extractor is provided.